Oplan Castle Bravo
by Dan Rush
Summary: How will Metro City deal with a terrorist attack? Here is Operational Plan Castle Bravo. Lead to a future fiction about such an event.


**OP PLAN CASTLE BRAVO**

By Dan Rush

© Tetsuwan Atom 1954 Osamu Tezuka. © Astro Boy 2003 Sony Pictures all rights respected for non-monitary fandom enjoyment only.

NOTE: What follows is the official plan drafted by the METRO CITY Government authority for the municipality wide response to incidents of terrorism. Each page is marked with "page number" and "page break"

(Cover Page)

OFFICIAL CITY GOVERNMENT DOCUMENT

METERO SHIGAIKEN

**OPLAN: CASTLE BRAVO**

MUNICIPAL PLAN TO RESPOND TO ACTS OF TERRORISM.

Date and Revision

(Page Break)

(Page 2)

FOREWORDS BY HER HONOR, MAYOR HASAGAWA

We have been taught through bitter past experiences around the world that the art and act of terrorism respects nothing, not even the practices of pacifism our nation has embraced for over 65 years. Just by the most simple of acts which to us may seem harmless and merciful, somewhere in the world there may be a person who desires to exploit us for their own grand designs and in the art of terrorism for whatever reason, that act of exploitation often involves cold, brutal and calculated acts of murder and brutality.

As lead governing official of our municipality and under the expectations and trust you have placed in me with your confidence, I refuse to join the ranks of those politicians around the globe who sat back believing events as terrible to imagine might never happen in their city. It is for this reason that together with other competent authority and with full participation of our citizens, I called for and drafted this defense plan called CASTLE BRAVO.

CASTLE BRAVO is the final corner in a triangular barricade of defense in junction with the National Constabulary Force and the National Self Defense Forces to ensure the security of our nation and the defense of our citizens against external and internal threats to national peace.

CASTLE BRAVO forms the final wall of defense to serve two main purposes…

The prevention of plots of terrorist aggression against Metero Shigaiken.

The post-action plans to combat follow acts of terrorist aggression.

The ultimate goal of CASTLE BRAVO is first and foremost the defense and safeguard of the lives of our people. The people of our city is the first order and ultimately the defense of the people of our nation. It seeks to prevent acts of terror and should they occur it seeks to stop further attacks by ever aggressive response tactics to isolate and eliminate threats.

It is with deep earnest that we shall never have to employ this strategy but if the time should come for it, we will act with speed and decisive forces to restore order, save human life and bring justice to those who would dare bring their terror to the gates of our beloved city.

Sincerely

Her Honor

(Page Break)

(Page 3)

OPENING LETTER FROM THE POLICE COMMANDER

METERO SHIGAIKEN

As Commander of Law Enforcement for Metero Shigaiken, I have taken an oath to achieve two directed goals…

Maintenance of order and safety for Metero Shigaiken and it's citizens.

Swift restoration of number 1 should hazards befall Metero Shigaiken.

Thus far I am confident that my command has met the first goal with outstanding results. Our municipality ranks as the lowest record of criminal activity in our entire country. It is a benefit not only from a strong professional police force but from the cooperation of you the citizens both human and robot. It is important to stress that with such confidence can come the negative factor of complacency and as we have seen to this point with world-wide terrorism, complacency makes targets. It only takes a single moment of opportunity for a terrorist to strike.

The above being the case, as one who is elected to this position by the confidence of you the citizen, it is my intent to prevent such acts and should such acts occur, and allow me to be blunt in my point, I will make life for any terrorist a hell on earth. Should such an event occur in our city, the perpetrator of such an act will face a city quick to anger and retaliation and a police force quick to act and too aggressive to fight. We will mobilize every effort within the rule of law to put an end to any further terrorist aggressions against our citizens. This is why Operational Plan CASTLE BRAVO exists.

Sincerely,

Hideo Towashi

Commander of Police, Metero Shigaiken

(Page break)

(Page 4)

METERO SHIGAIKEN ENFORCEMENT SENDAI

Introduction to the Municipal Constabulary Force

The Municipality coverage design.

Our city policing is designed like a wagon wheel with the central government district holding the main Head Quarters command center and the policing districts arranged in 8 pie wedges, each containing 4 satellite "Police Box commands" with 12 "Sub boxes". Headquarters staffs 350 officers, Each Wedge staffs 300 officers each. The department in total staffs 2750 regular officers of the watch and a combined total of 5000 officers both day and night.

Officers patrol in pairs and carry single 9mm side arms and supporting combatives equipment. It is of pride to note that not once in the history of our city has any officer had to draw his weapon, a testament to the training and martial skills each of our officers possess from the National Constabulary. However for cases of extreme emergency, officers in Police Boxes and patrol cars have access to larger caliber weapons and combat support equipment. Such access is tightly controlled and authority must be obtained by Command before such weapons are released for use.

The Delta Squad.

The Delta squad are specially designed robots who take on tasks where humans would be put in immediate danger. The squad consists of eight robots with a single commander. They form the robot section of our city's SWAT unit.

SWAT Unit

The city's SWAT unit consists of a Commander, his Executive officer and 100 officers split into ten tactical teams with a lead officer in charge. The unit is fully equipped for all combative situations and also forms the City's elite riot response unit. SWAT is also equipped with tactical street armor vehicles designed on the Canadian LAV-25 8-wheeled personnel carrier.

Heavy armor response unit.

The enforcement heavy armor unit consists of 15 D-ONE-SIX-S series tanks. Each tank is equipped with a 25MM chain gun cannon and one CLASS III pulse laser rifle. The unit sits on standby alert at all times and would only be deployed to control major road access and egress from the city or to engage heavily armed and well defended targets.

Icarus drone UAV's and airborne units

The department has both manned aviation assets and the Icarus class of surveillance UAV drones.

Deputation of robots, reserve manning.

By direction of authority, the Department can deputize robots within the City population to serve auxiliary support and act as law enforcement officers to control situations and effect apprehension or suppression of any threat. This is the only time when the laws of robotics can be over-ridden giving any deputized robot the function to use deadly force to stop aggressive acts.

(Page Break)

(Page 5)

METERO SHIGAIKEN DEPARTMENT OF TRANSPORTATION

Brief Introduction to security measures/equipment in place.

Main highways and Bridge ways.

All of the main highways and bridge ways in the Municipality have equipment(s) in place to shut all traffic to and from the city.

Secondary and tertiary roadways.

These roadways have equipment(s) and procedures in place to be blocked.

Railways (Local, JNR and Shinkansen)

All railways into and out of the city can be halted on orders.

Taxi services, bus services

It is mandatory that any taxi company doing business in the municipality equip its vehicles with over-ride and secure equipment to prevent unauthorized attempts to use their vehicles. Likewise all bus services.

Shigaiken Municipal Airport

The airport not only has security measures and equipment in place as far as ground services, no aircraft may operate to or from the facility unless equipment is in place to control the aircraft should it be commandeered illegally, that includes the ability to prevent take off and control in flight and landing.

Large commerce transporting vehicles

Vehicles within the Municipality with weight and class rating matching and exceeding the specifications for commerce carry under the laws of the National Ministry of Transportation, shall have equipment allowing for disabling and securing measures to prevent unauthorized use.

Sea Vessels

All sea going and waterway vessels within the municipality shall be equipped to be disabled or controlled to prevent illegal use.

This completes this brief.

(Page Break)

SHIGAIKEN POWER AUTHORITY

Security briefing

The central power station and all sub-stations have equipment and computer security measures in place for handed defense against terrorism, criminal acts and other attempts to disable or destroy the City grid. Emergency isolation procedures and actions are in place.

(Page break)

(Page 6)

IV. MINISTRY OF SCIENCE.

Briefing on the deputization of robots.

By Doctor Albert O'Shay

The path to this point in using robots for law enforcement where the laws of robotics might be suspended was not an easy or accepted endeavor. First there was the United Nations conventions that first set the robot laws of the late Issac Asimov from fiction to legal fact, banning sentient robots from being used as weapons of combat or warfare. The second was a ruling brought to the Supreme Court by our Ministry, _Ministry of Science vrs JSDF for plantiff known as Tetsuwan Atom_, which set the national law against arming robots or compelling robots to engage in combat situations against their will. In fact it was the plaintiff robot who made the case for the ruling's eventual revision citing…

"_It is the duty of every robot to defend and protect human life, especially when the threat of massive casualties by any entity bent on mass murder with any weapon, who has no reasonable expectation of stopping when ordered, exists."_

Atom was instrumental in writing and getting the approval for what is called "Deputization upon command." Every robot can be called to serve law enforcement in every capacity required and only a select few of them can be given what is called "ORDER CELL RED" the authority releasing the robot laws and authorizing robots to use deadly force to apprehend or stop a situation where many lives are in threat of death. Only robots with a Class One rating, such as Atom, can be given this ultimate authority. Class II robots have powers of non-lethal policing while Class III robots have police surveillance authority.

The authority to deputize the City's robot population rests with the Mayor and the Police Commander with guidance from myself as director of the Science ministry. By unanimous vote of confidence, Tetsuwan Atom (Astro) was made the robots chief representative and coordinator if such a case arose since he has the highest confidence and respect of both the robots and humans in our city.

(Page Break)

(Page 7)

V. MINISTRY OF JUSTICE

Opinion on surveillance

Chief Justice Miko Watrese

Supreme Court of Law, Japan

As Chief Justice, I have been requested to provide an advisorial on the use of surveillance by the Municipality of Metero Shigaiken for the purpose of public defense and protection. In weighing this advisor we of the court referred to the basic concept of law which is standard for all peoples as recognized. Law is not made to reflect upon the obedient or abiding but upon the disobedient and unabiding. Those who respect the law have nothing to fear from the law. It is the responsibility of the law maker and law enforcer to respect the abiding and to punish the unabiding.

Tools of surveillance, when shared and open to a well-educated and participant citizenry kept well informed and as participants in their use, is not a violation of rights accorded to the people so long as every potential for error by authorities is explained and understood. Any action undertaken by the authorities in matters of public safety must be explained in detail to persons who may undergo such interaction as the result of surveillance unless the officer is in possession of clear evidence that a potential threat calls for such disclosure to be width held.

On the question of robots used in the performance of surveillance. No recording by any robot in any capacity can be used to instigate a criminal investigations manor except when sed robot is a witness to a criminal event or is under the order of Deputation. For example, a robot on a train platform catches a dealing of illegal drugs by chance while waiting for a train yet at a later date the same robot is deputized as part of an investigation into the dealing of illegal drugs by an organized gang. The first event can not be used as evidence because the robot is considered a normal bystander who may or may not call authorities to the attention of the illegal transfer.

Any recording from a robot under order of Deputization may be used as evidence so long as it is properly tagged by the robot as being attached to the order that was given. So if a robot is ordered to surveillance suspected wanted in a terrorist plot, so long as that recording is tagged as such purpose. It shall be accepted as evidence.

Once again, a well-informed society properly educated and kept up to date on police procedures will no doubt support properly executed surveillance for their safe keeping.

Her Honor

(Page break)

(page 8)

DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION, METERO SHIGAIKEN

Response order under CASTLE BRAVO

As Superintendent of Schools for Metero Shigaiken municipal School system, we have had the unique benefit of being the youngest system of education in the nation and with that the ability to build a system from ground up taking into account tragedies from around the world, chief of these are the 1998 Columbine,USA and 2005 Beslan, Russia school massacres. Our 3 elementary, 3 Middle, 1 High school and 1 college campuses were designed and later improved to incorporate the lessons gleaned from these horrific events.

Each of our school buildings was designed under the heavy-cruiser ship compartmentalization methodology of student defense, the ideal being that the building was designed to have ever hardened rings of concentric defenses, the inner core of the building being both explosives and intruder resistant. We have concise plans in detail to deal with armed intrusion, attempted truck and car bombings, bus attacks and even assault attempts by aircraft. A CASTLE BRAVO alert would in affect turn any of our schools into an armored casemate and turn the attempt by any assaulter into a trap for their stupidity.

The school Principles and myself after much education have been given authority to order immediate deputization and ORDER CELL RED to any of our Class I robot students and teachers. All our schools at the moment contain at least ten such robots in those capacity, bringing quickly to bear a holding force or a force to swiftly end any threat. Our schools are also located where law enforcement can respond within five minutes in every capacity.

I can therefore assure our faculty, parents and students of our schools that their safety and sound minds are well respected.

Sincerely

Superintendent of Schools

(Page Break)

(PAGE 9)

BILL OF PROCEDURES

OP PLAN CASTLE BRAVO

Note: The following is the directional bill of procedures to be followed in the event of a terrorist incident of various situations within the Municipality of Metero Shigaiken. Those marked as ALL are responses which are integral to all situations. Specific situations are covered under their own titles.

ALL – EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM.

The municipal EBS system covers all forms of communications from audible city sirens to television and radio broadcasts to cell phone and computer means of communication. In the event CASTLE BRAVO is announced, the alert shall be preceded and post-followed by an alert tone sequencer of three short followed by a long count 30 second tone. The body of the message will follow with a three short tone sequence after that. Based on threat intelligence available, the warnings will be classified as follows.

Warning of an imminent attack.

Attack is under way.

Attack is over but Security Measure IVY MIKE in progress.

All clear, situation is over.

STEPS TO BE TAKEN UNDER IMMINANT ATTACK WARNING.

IMMINANT ATTACK means that credible intelligence has indicated that terrorist are within Metero Shigaiken and planning to carry out some known or unknown act of terrorism to targets known or unknown and that law enforcement has no other alternative but to warn the public and harden the City. The response to this shall be the following steps.

Step one: EBS Alert broadcast. Order citizens to stay in place and shelter.

Step two: Transportation security signal issued to stop all train and bus transport. Secure all roadways. Secure the Metropolitan Airport. Secure all water born traffic.

Step three: Signal to the school system to engage Concentric Level III defense measures.

Step four: Place SWAT and Heavy Armor units on deployment standby.

Step five: Increase the number of Drones on patrol.

Step six: Order Class III robots within the city to Deputized Surveillance.

Step seven: Recall second shift officers depending on the time of event call out.

(Page break)

(Page 10)

Step Eight: Send orders for patrols to unlock assault weapons lockers. Issue needed equipment.

Step Nine: If incident does not proceed to a terrorist event, announce all clear EBS and stand down from CASTLE BRAVO.

Step Ten: The municipal or National government has the authority to order Martial Law in effect until a declaration of clarity is made.

STEPS TO BE TAKEN IF ATTACK IS UNDER WAY.

ATTACK UNDERWAY means that a terrorist assault is in progress and active, especially if it is a Mumbai situation with multiple gunmen, multiple targets or a Beslan situation with multiple gunmen holding a fixed target.

Step one: EBS Alert broadcast. Order all citizens to stay in place and shelter.

Step two: Transportation security signal issued to stop all train and bus transport. Secure all roadways. Secure the Metropolitan Airport. Secure all water born traffic.

Step three: Signal to the school system to engage Concentric Level III defense measures. If the target is a school, that school will engage Level I defense measures with the CODE RED CELL authorization for all attending Class I robot students and staff members.

Step four: Place SWAT and Heavy Armor units on immediate deployment, full weapons and CODE RED CELL authorized.

Step five: Increase the number of Drones on patrol.

Step six: Order Class III and Class II robots within the city to Deputized Surveillance. Order all Class I robots within the declared location of assault to CODE RED CELL.

Step seven: Recall second shift officers depending on the time of event call out.

Step Eight: Send orders for patrols to unlock assault weapons lockers. Issue equipment. Deploy officers to tactical locations to isolate the assaulters within a controlled perimeter.

Step Nine: When incident is resolved, announce all clear EBS and stand down from CASTLE BRAVO.

Step Ten: The municipal or National government has the authority to order Martial Law in effect until a declaration of clarity is made.

STEPS TO BE TAKEN DURING POST-ATTACK, THREAT REMAINS.

POST ATTACK, THREAT REMAINS means that a terrorist attack of some measure has occurred and that the threat of follow on assaults remains or evidence exists that the assaulters remain within the municipality.

(Page break)

(Page 11)

Step one: EBS Alert broadcast. Order all citizens to stay in place and shelter.

Step two: Transportation security signal issued to stop all train and bus transport. Secure all roadways. Secure the Metropolitan Airport. Secure all water born traffic. Assign teams of officers to sweep train lines, roadways, ways of egress and entry.

Step three: Signal to the school system to engage Concentric Level I defense measures. All schools will engage Level I defense measures with the CODE RED CELL authorization for all attending Class I robot students and staff members.

Step four: Place SWAT and Heavy Armor units on immediate deployment, full weapons and CODE RED CELL authorized.

Step five: Increase the number of Drones on patrol.

Step six: Order Class III and Class II robots within the city to Deputized Surveillance. Order all Class I robots within the municipality to CODE RED CELL.

Step seven: Recall second shift officers depending on the time of event call out.

Step Eight: Send orders for patrols to unlock assault weapons lockers. Issue equipment. Deploy officers to tactical locations to isolate the city. Condition IVY MIKE will be in effect.

Step Nine: When incident is resolved, announce all clear EBS and stand down from CASTLE BRAVO.

Step Ten: The municipal or National government has the authority to order Martial Law in effect until a declaration of clarity is made. Additional deployment of National Self Defense troops and units to enhance city security shall be made by the national government.

NOTE: CONDITION IVY MIKE

Condition IVY MIKE is the city on maximum alert for a time duration until a known or perceived threat has been removed. IVY MIKE can or will involve.

Schools in session in lockdown and secured until the threat is over.

Airport services secured until threat is over.

All transport services cleared and secured until threat is over.

Constant police searches and surveillances until threat is over.

An evening curfew in place until the threat is over.

Citizens confined to their homes or places of business or employment until threat is over.

Martial Law until threat is over.

(Page break)

(Page 12)

NOTE: CLEARANCE OF HOSTILE ENVIRONMENTS

The sweep and clearing of hostile environments shall come before all other resolutions. In this respect the SWAT Delta squad shall assume primary authority over the location and be the primary agent in clearing and sweeping the location to make it safe for follow on departments.

NOTE: CODE RED CELL, DEADLY FORCE PRECIDENT.

When and where all possible, any Class I robot in a RED CELL situation shall at all possibility make a live capture of a suspect. The use of maximum deadly force should only be where no reasonable hope remains or where the threat to innocent human life will leave no other alternative other than wounding. The life of the suspect is less than the lives of innocents.

NOTE: THE REMAINING INFORMATION FOR THIS OPERATIONAL PLAN IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED AND NOT OPEN FOR PUBLIC REVIEW.

(End of Report)


End file.
